<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cockblock Curse by PinkPerfume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635783">The Cockblock Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume'>PinkPerfume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Botched Sexual Encounters, Butt Plugs, Clit Rubbing, Copious Amounts of Cum, Embarrassment, F/M, Fingering, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prostate Touching, Rimming, Sex on the Beach ... almost, Sexual Tension, dick sucking, kissing and touching, light exhibitionism, unintentional edging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime Asmodeus thinks he's finally going to get the chance to be intimate with his beloved M-C, someone or something gets in his way. He calls it the cockblock curse. Only his ingenuity will save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/MC, Asmodeus/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cockblock Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>After all the effort Asmodeus had gone to in order to gas up his shy girlfriend to the point where she was showing enough courage for a potential trip to third base, of course it would be too easy for it to be smooth sailing from now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He called it the cockblock curse. Every time he tried to get into her pants and give her the dick of the century, someone always showed up to ruin their fun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first time it happened, it was in the classroom and admittedly his own fault for not having the foresight to lock the door. He’d kept M-C after class to kiss and touch and entice her into forgetting everything about demon biology she’d just learned in place of teaching her about his demon biology instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>M-C’s throat felt like heaven around his dick. He could bet it smelled like that cherry chapstick she wore, from all the adoring kisses she’d given his considerable length. Nobody adored him as much as she did, and though she was inexperienced, she’d lit up like a lamp at his lewd suggestion to use her mouth like a pussy. He couldn’t be more proud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it, relax your jaw sweetie… good girl.” He’d crooned, stroking her hair with sweet praise before changing the gesture and fisting the hair into a good handhold for a facefuck. She was two fingers deep in his ass, stroking his prostate in the way he had taught her, clearly intent on milking out an orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asmodeus had been about to shoot his load into her mouth and watch her swallow it, and then return the oral favor until she was squealing and red in the face and clenching inside emptily and ready for the mind blowing dicking down he had in store for her first time with him… when disaster had struck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course it was impossible, since he shaved meticulously every day until he was beautiful and bare, but the speed with which she had spat out his dick and shoved herself backward several feet away had him thinking she had experienced the great misfortune of swallowing a pube. But alas. It was instead, cockblock Craig come knocking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh shit… sorry, I was just…? I left my textbook in my desk…” One of their demon classmates stood frozen in the doorway and took a few hesitant steps forward. “... Can I just get it real quick-?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poor Mary-Catherine was just staring at them, and Asmodeus’ exposed, obviously spit-slicked dick disbelievingly before reality set in and he caught a glimpse of the most mortified expression on her face before she shot to her feet and fled the room with impressive haste for a human.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asmo had sighed then, and just crossed his arms and regarded the demon with an annoyed glance. “Well? Hurry and fetch your book. Although it's true that I can’t blame you if you like what you see, I’m not a piece of meat and don’t appreciate being ogled like one, you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His tone was light and airy as usual, but the irritation of the botched sexual encounter must have been obvious in his expression, because the demon spluttered through several placative “Sorry Asmodeus I really didn’t mean to”s and hurried to their desk to clutch at their textbook with an anxious expression. Probably fearing retribution of some kind. He wasn’t that kind of demon, though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next time he hadn’t expected it either. Cute little M-C was squirming beneath him in the comfort of her own bed, in her room, with the door closed… he was two fingers deep in her pussy, enjoying how she clenched every time he poked her g-spot and admiring his own good taste in lingerie as her breasts were bouncing almost free of the red lace cups with every thrust of his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Quit doing… tha-<em>haaat</em>!” Her complaint cut off into a squeal as he bullied her sensitive spot again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh nooo, I’m still touching it~” He had mocked playfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nooo~!” She’d cried, but she was just slightly pushing herself back on him, and it gave her away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry honey, but you look like you’re actually enjoying it. Do you really want me to stop? Or are you just tired of being teased?” He pressed an adoring kiss to her flushed cheek and moved to whisper in her ear. “You’re probably aching by now, poor thing. If you ask nicely, I’ll fill you up with more than my fingers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please don’t make me ask.” She’d whined into the skin of his neck, hiding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her submissiveness turned him the fuck on, and he’d given her a forceful open mouthed kiss as he pushed her little lace thong all the way to the side and slapped his dick eagerly against the wet pink lips of her pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he could slide in to what was sure to have been slick, tight heaven, his fucking idiot of a brother Mammon had slammed open the door like it was his own room and, with the kind of audacity only the truly moronic could conjure, had announced that he needed to search her room because he “had lost Goldie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>M-C had startled so harshly, her whole body had jerked as if shocked with a live wire. She shoved away from him with a guiltier expression than someone caught robbing a bank.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d been so scandalized she was speechless, mouth open as she spluttered through half the starts of several comically bible-safe expletives before meeting Mammon’s eyes and snatching up the corner of the blanket to hide her indecency.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck? What were ya two- oh shit, nasty, can ya not? Ya gotta be kidding me, now I need ta deal with the mental image of ya in that gross shit-!” Mammon is flushing a defensive red, most likely referring to the black silk number Asmo is only wearing half of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asmodeus musters his most scathingly sweet smile and makes sure his heavy erection is on full display. “You’re the one rudely intruding in someone else’s room. If what you see bothers you, then maybe you should get a clue and get out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time Mammon has left - he stomped halfway down the hall before returning to yank the door all the way shut, loudly grumbling his aggrievances the whole time - M-C has all but merged with her blankets, rolling herself into a turtle shell of shame and embarrassment. That just about puts the nail in the coffin for his plans for a night of lovemaking til the sunrise, the mood thoroughly and completely ruined thanks to his tactless moron of a brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One was a fluke. Twice was coincidence. And now a third, and this time Asmodeus was truly starting to lose his patience.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn’t been surprised when Mary-Catherine showed up to the beach party in a blue two piece with a ruffled skirt bottom that hid much more of her ass than the cute stripey pink and gold bikini he had given to her, but he still enjoyed watching the little rivulets of sea water make their path down her neck to nestle in her cleavage and trickle tantalizingly down her stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time they were done with their impromptu volleyball and blind watermelon whacking, Asmodeus had enough of leaving to “go to the bathroom” aka jerking off so that his boner wouldn’t tent so obviously in his swim trunks. He had a girlfriend for devil’s sake, it was ridiculous that he was even having to risk giving himself death grip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the perpetual night that is the devildom, there is no sun shining down on them as they lounge atop towels on sand, but Asmo rouses his angel from her doze with wandering hands, slicked with sunscreen anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The moon may only reflect the sun’s light, but those rays can still be harmful for your skin.” He says with a cheeky smile, straddling her with a casual movement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I always did burn easily in the overworld.” She admits sheepishly, squirming a little when he strokes her sides. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It doesn’t last long, but he gives enough of an attempt at the pretext of the action before he’s sliding his hands under her top and tugging at her nipples.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s cute how quickly she goes from stiff surprise, to writhing her hips upward as much as possible while they are trapped under his, whimpering as he grinds his erection into her ass. He nudges the fabric of her bottom piece aside and plays teasingly with the exposed ring of tight muscle there, swirling slightly sticky fingers around the circle of it before poking them in and penetrating her butt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rubbing her clit with his other hand has the blue fabric covering her pussy damp in no time, and he’s kiss-and-sucking his way down her neck. Asmodeus greedily exposes her entrance and pokes it with the head of his dick, enjoying what a pretty picture it makes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He actually makes it a few inches in this time before the curse intervenes, literally, a god damned beach volleyball sailing through the air like a missile and whacking poor Mary-Catherine straight in the face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their swimsuits are back on and his dick still painfully hard when Beel jogs over and startles at the sight of M-C being cradled in his lap, gingerly holding the frozen water bottle to a rapidly forming bruise on her cheek. The rims of her eyes are red enough to betray the obvious but few tears of pain she had shed, but just in case it wasn’t obvious how fucked whoever came to retrieve the ball was, Asmodeus held the thing up in one hand until his brother was close enough to watch as he flexed his claws, puncturing the thing like a balloon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“... uhhh, is M-C okay? I’m really sorry, it was my idea for us to start playing with our full strength.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asmodeus had smiled instead of answering, and held up the punctured remains of the volleyball.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These,” He’d said in a dangerously low, but still saccharine sweet voice, “Are the balls of whoever has the nerve to cockblock me next. Since you weren’t playing alone, I hope you’ll help me relay the message?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The popsicle had almost fell out of Beel’s mouth, but the gentle-mannered ginger had nodded and taken the volleyball pancake back with him, looking a bit like a sad puppy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh boo hoo, his brothers lost their precious ball. He’d lost his precious chance at hot, romantic, tantric beach sex with his precious M-C. Again!!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later that evening when they ate dinner at a nice place near the beach front, he charmed the waiter into giving her a sundae with “I Love M-C” spelled on it in chocolate syrup, crowned with a heart made of maraschino cherries. As she happily ate it, he whispered in her ear about how he could tie a knot with those cherry stems with just his tongue, among other things. So when they went back to the house that night, although he hadn’t been able to pound his love into that sweet pussy, at least he was satisfied in knowing he’d gotten it real, real wet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That had been a few days ago. Now, Asmo was going crazy, lustful fantasies playing on repeat in his mind all through class. His ass clenched and pulsed around the little red heart plug he’d put in it, but instead of being an enjoyable edging experience, it just teased him and made him irritable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, his patience snapped. Curse be damned, mark his words he would be fucking load after load into M-C’s pussy -and anywhere else he pleased- by the time the clock marked the hour, and if his brothers or any vagrant demon just so happened to catch sight of it, oh well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His girlfriend was sitting in the plush chair in the shade of the back awning just outside the school as she always did when it was lunch break. Asmodeus lifted her up and sat himself down, before lowering her onto his lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why hello there. I’m happy to see you too!” M-C laughs happily and bites into her strawberry with a pleased look at what she must perceive as his usual touchy affection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, honey.” He let her finish her strawberry, and then bound her with his scarf and securely blocked off her vision with a blindfold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Recovering quickly from her surprise, she nestled trustingly into his grasp, and obligingly lifted her hips as he divested her of her skirt and panties, and unbuttoned her shirt to pull out her breasts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His dick was already free of his pants and hard against her back. Steadily, he pulled her legs apart, encouraging her to rest her feet on either side of the armrests. Rubbing and circling her clit until she was panting, he crooned filthy words about her wildest erotic fantasy in an effort to get her wet faster. She was often too shy to admit it, but it turned her on to imagine cumming with something deep in her ass, so he coated a matching plug to his own with copious amounts of saliva, and slowly pushed it into her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you.” She announces, through shudders. It always made him love drunk to hear her feelings for him when they were intimate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asmodeus was so hard it hurt. Turning sweet M-C around to face him, he kissed and nipped at her lips until she opened and let in his tongue. Using his best techniques, he thoroughly fucked her mouth with it until he was <em>sure</em> there wasn’t a coherent thought in her brain, just love, lust, and sensation of his lewd kisses overwhelming her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Delayed gratification always made for the best sex and the strongest orgasms, but the pure satisfaction he felt when he pressed her hips down as he speared his dick up into her pussy at long last was better than all of that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh crap,” She’s whines, but it’s slurred, as he pulls back out and hilts himself again. “You’re too big, Asmo, I can’t…” She cuts off to grit her teeth in surprise as his cock brushes someplace particularly spongy near the back of her cunt, and that’s the last thing she manages to say before he’s bouncing her on his dick over and over and her eyes roll back into her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s managed to make her cream on his cock once already by the time the curse seems to remember itself. Leviathan catches sight of M-C getting a repeated lapfull of dick through the window while passing through the hall, and drops his game console in fluster, but scurries off the way he was going after retrieving it when he sees Asmodeus’ warning glare. Blindfolded and senses overwhelmed with pleasure as she is, M-C sees nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vocalizing his pleasure, he shudders and moans as her pussy starts to tighten and clench down on him again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gonna cum again, sweetie?” He croons, elated as her walls give his dick a very tight squeeze at the sound of his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-feels <em>sogood</em>- Asmo- mgonna-die!” She cries breathlessly, and it’s a shame he can’t see the look in her eyes as she cums on his dick with shuddering gasps. It’s a long, intense orgasm, and he feels something wet trickle down while M-C gyrates her hips in pleasure. He puts a hand on her head and gives her a both placative and restraintive pat before the taught line of pleasure in his stomach snaps. Asmodeus makes eye contact with Belphegor through the crack in the door as his sleepy brother no doubt came seeking a good place for a class-skipping nap, if the pillow under his arm is anything to go by.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asmo cums copious loads into M-C, filling her up until it spills out to stain the cushion of the seat below, sighing a depraved noise of pleasure as his cheeks flush in orgasm. <em>Spot. Fucking. Taken.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Belphie makes a face of disgust and gives him the finger, probably for ruining one of his favorite places to sleep at school. But at Asmodeus’s pointed hip press, spilling more cum onto the seat, he says nothing and leaves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blissfully unaware of the exchange, M-C nuzzles him happily and presses blind adoring kisses over his cheek and jaw, and Asmodeus lets himself bask in the attention for a moment before making it clear with his hips that he’s nowhere near done yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time he’s nearing satisfied, Mary-Catherine has all but orgasmed her heart out, and they are both flushed all over with sweat. The watery scent of girl cum is stronger than the bitter scent of his own. Despite his voracious libido, she never once denied him, instead egging him on and asking for his love inside her deeper. His cute lover is the picture of debauched, from the cum in her pussy, ass, mouth -or rather stomach now, and spilled all over her kiss-marked, pinched-red nippled breasts. Her limbs are heavy with pleasure and exhaustion, and at some point she passes out, and he doesn’t notice because of the blindfold. Groaning lewdly through his last orgasm, Asmodeus smiles a lazy grin of triumph. It feels amazing to finally fuck out the tension of several pent up nuts. He’s pretty sure this counts as making good on his promise to ruin her for all others.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asmo: 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cockblock curse: 0</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, poor thing.” Asmo laughs a surprised breathless laugh when he lifts the blindfold and finds M-C sleeping off the aftermath, and whispers several affectionate proclamations of his love into her ear. After cleaning them up and righting their clothing, he gingerly picks her up in a princess carry, letting her head loll on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lucifer gives him shit later for playing hooky, but he just explains that he needed M-C’s help to break a curse, and that it was urgent. Yes, life or death emergency urgent.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thinking about how Asmodeus and MC always, like clockwork, get cockblocked before they can get any action led to the creation of this, from my desire to see the adorable, amazing, Avatar of Lust Asmo get a W. Or rather, an O, I suppose. Onwards, to victory!!<br/>Features my MC oc, Mary-Catherine!<br/>Mary-Catherine is an ex catholic girl from a super religious household so in her rebellious haste to expire herself sexually she ended up with quite a few kinks not limited to anal but also some mild urethral play not shown here lmfao so sorry for her. She wasn’t allowed to date so she has like zero experience with guys but she is absolutely infatuated with Asmo to extreme extents. She really, really likes him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>